


The Storm

by MerryLilHobbit



Series: Cabin on the Lake (Walter/Daniels stories) [4]
Category: Alien Series, Alien: Covenant
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Children, Comfort Sex, F/M, Family, Fluff and Smut, Robot Sex, Robot/Human Relationships, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:11:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLilHobbit/pseuds/MerryLilHobbit
Summary: The wind outside howled and rattled around the log cabin, making it creak and groan; rain pattered down against the windows, rhythmic and steady, a constant beat. It wasn't the first storm to rage on Origae-6 and it certainly wouldn't be the last. Two children were asleep in their beds, untouched by bad memories and nightmares; they were innocent and unaware of the horrors that lay out in the universe beyond their home, and they would remain so for some time more. They had been tucked in by a loving mother and father, and only pleasant dreams flickered through their minds.The same could not be said for their parents.(Or: A storm rages on Origae-6, and Walter provides Daniels with a distraction)





	The Storm

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, it's me with another Walter/Daniels fic - this time a smut one, since there don't appear to be many smut fics around here :) Writing this has been a lot of fun, if a little stressful having to figure out how to write Walter!
> 
> Walter and Daniels have two children, embryos that had been on the ship. Jacob is 6 and Maggie is 4.
> 
> Other than that, I hope you enjoy!

The wind outside howled and rattled around the log cabin, making it creak and groan; rain pattered down against the windows, rhythmic and steady, a constant beat. It wasn't the first storm to rage on Origae-6 and it certainly wouldn't be the last.Two children were asleep in their beds, untouched by bad memories and nightmares; they were innocent and unaware of the horrors that lay out in the universe beyond their home, and they would remain so for some time more. They had been tucked in by a loving mother and father, and only pleasant dreams flickered through their minds.

The same could not be said for their parents.

Daniels was biting her lip as she reached out in the dark for her lover; he was awake, of course, not needing sleep. It took a short moment before she felt him squeeze her hand back - not too firm but not too loose - and she gave a small sigh.

"Tell me, Daniels," Walter urged gently. "Talking can help sometimes...it's helped in the past."

"Yeah," She whispered, gripping his fingers. "I know. I was just...this storm. It's just like the one on...on...on ' _Paradise_ '." She tried not to shudder at the memories, closing her eyes. "The storm was real bad, remember? We couldn't contact the ship, and...and if we had, then maybe we wouldn't have lost so many people. Maybe we wouldn't have had to meet-..." Her voice hitched.

"He will not come for us," He assured her. "Even if he manages to repair all of his functions, he has no ship to travel on. You are safe, Daniels. We all are."

Daniels nodded. "I know. But I have dreams sometimes about what he might have done if...if you hadn't stopped him when you did. If you hadn't saved me. The things he did to Shaw, he was going to..."

"I would not have let him," Walter said firmly. "You know I would not have let him do anything to you, Danny - it is my duty to protect you."

Perhaps not the most romantic of sentiments, but she understood; he viewed duty and love as being similar in some way, and a part of her found herself agreeing.

"Thank you," She murmured, her hand drifting over his chest and to cup his face; his skin was surprisingly warm beneath her fingertips. "Walter, could you...could you distract me? It's okay if you don't want to, but..."

Walter nodded, pulling her closer to himself ; he never turned her down when she needed him - and this was certainly a time where she needed him. He had learnt a long time ago that touch and intimacy from a partner could be comforting to most humans, Daniels included, and he would do anything to comfort her.

The years that had passed since beginning their relationship had allowed him to perfect the technique of kissing - or, at least, the technique of kissing _her;_ she liked a variety of kisses, he had learnt, and it all depended on her mood or the occasion. She cupped his face as he moved his mouth against hers expertly, her nails digging into the skin behind his ear; she was already pulling him closer, urging him to move until he was hovering over her. Long legs fell open for him, cradling his body as she pulled at the hoodie he had worn to bed that evening - a signal she wanted him to remove it. Humans craved skin-on-skin contact during sexual experiences, he knew, sharing the warmth and becoming entangled - she was no exception to this.

Walter sat up long enough to pull the hoodie over his head and then his shirt before leaning down again; the area just below her ear was particularly sensitive, he had deduced many years ago, and so he pressed his mouth against the soft flesh of her neck, kissing and nipping. Daniels gasped out, one hand fisting in his hair and her nails digging into his scalp; her entire body tensed beneath him, though he knew it to be from pleasure and not pain, the quietest of whimpers leaving her mouth.

"Walter," She moaned, tilting her head back and giving him further access to her throat. " _Walter_."

She said his name so attractively - it always sounded so much more softer when she said it, her mouth moving in a way over the syllables that he found strangely fascinating to watch. Emboldened by this, he brushed his lips along the long column of her throat and to her pulse point; never taking his eyes off of her, he grazed with his teeth and applied a moderate level of suction there. Her entire body arched against him, hands trying to pull him closer to herself as she cried out; he could feel her heart beating beneath him, quick and excited by his ministrations, causing her skin to flush all over.

"You'll have to make less noise, Danny," Walter reminded her gently. "The children are asleep."

Her cheeks had started to turn red. "Shit, sorry."

"It's alright."

Walter didn't particularly mind her being loud during sex - but he knew that neither of them wanted the children to be woken up while they were doing this, if only because it would put a stop to it all together. No, it would be better not to wake them.

Daniels was suddenly pushing at his chest, urging him to sit up for her; he did so immediately, watching her carefully as she lifted the vest over her head and threw it to the floor. She hadn't worn a brassiere to bed - she never did - and so this left her upper half quite naked for him to see; even in the darkness, he could see that her exposed breasts were pale, the nipples already perking with interest and growing hard from the cold air.

When she noticed him staring, her mouth crooked upwards with a small grin. "Like what you see, huh?"

"I do like what I see," He acknowledged quite seriously, somewhat confused. "I'm assuming you're being somewhat sarcastic or making a joke of some kind because you should know by now that I very much enjoy seeing you naked-"

She laughed softly, reaching for him. "I know, I _was_ joking, Walter."

Many women's bodies changed when they were pregnant, he knew, but the changes in her body seemed rather menial and small to him; he had noticed that there were a few old stretch marks from being pregnant that had now turned white with age, and her breasts - which had been somewhat small before - had only filled out slightly more. Daniels was still rather thin and fit, though he suspected that this was perhaps due to a mixture constantly helping out in the fields, doing physical tasks to aid the colony and a highly nutritious diet.

As they came together once more, Walter carefully cupped a breast with his hand and began to fondle it; her breath hitched as his fingers began to pull and squeeze her nipple, a heat burning between her legs as she pressed her face into his shoulder to muffle any noise she made. "Walter..."

"Lie back," He told her, and he waited until she had done so before continuing; with her laid out beneath him, he started to leave a trail of kisses down her body, from the top of her chest down. When he reached her right breast, he paused and looked up at her; she understood his hesitance and nodded her consent. Satisfied by this, he took her nipple into his mouth.

Daniels had to force her fist into her mouth to stop herself from crying out again at the feeling; his mouth was hot and wet, a perfect replication of a human mouth, and it was driving her _wild_. She could feel his tongue start to swirl around her nipple, lavishing it generously before moving onto the other one; slipping his hands under her body to hold her closer. It was this closeness that she thrived off of, feeling his body against her own, warm and so _real_.

"Please, Walter..."

He immediately looked up, releasing the pebbled nipple from his mouth as he did so. "What would you like me to do, Daniels?"

She bit her lip, all too aware of both the arousal building between her thighs and of the hard bulge in his trousers that was now pressing against her - he had clearly reached a certain sensory threshold already then. "You, I wanna touch you."

When they had first begun being intimate like this - so many years ago now - he had been confused as to why she wanted to touch him; he had informed her that he had no sexual needs, really, and that he was quite content just pleasing her. Her response had been that she _liked_ touching her partner during sex, liked trying to pleasure them; it had been a welcomed surprise for them both to find that he could indeed feel pleasure, though perhaps not quite like a human could.

Now, Walter simply nodded; he understood why she wanted such things, even if he himself didn't see the point of it. "Alright."

"C'mon," Daniels mumbled, sitting up once more and reaching for the button on his trousers; he said nothing as she pushed them down along with his underwear, only moving to help her take them off completely.

Whoever had designed these synthetics at Weyland-Yutani must have had ulterior motives, she'd decided a long time ago, because Walter's body was so beautiful and perfect; his muscles were well-defined, rippling under synthetic skin so deliciously, and he was completely anatomically correct - a fact which pleased her to no end. Even more gratifying was the fact that this part of him had been made to be slightly bigger than what was considered average in the normal male human - not _too_ much bigger, but enough to be pleasurable.

Keeping her eyes on his face, she slowly wrapped one hand around his shaft; as she started to stroke from base to tip, she noticed his head tilting back ever so slightly, the quietest of groans leaving his throat. Clearly his sensory functions were working _perfectly_ , she mused, tightening her grip ever so slightly; his response was to rock his hips in time with her movements, into the tight fist she had created. She would have been lying if she'd said that knowing she could do this to him - the usually perfectly composed Walter - didn't thrill her just a bit, and she could feel herself growing more aroused with each passing second.

After just a few more moments, his hand suddenly reached out and clasped at her wrist to stop her movements; when she looked up, he looked only somewhat apologetic. "If you continue like that, then things will end sooner than planned... If you wish, I can remove your trousers and we can proceed."

 _So romantic_. But Daniels merely nodded, a small smile on her face as his hands reached to tug at the bottoms she had worn to bed that night; she helped him by sitting back and raising her legs so he could pull them off of her before throwing them to the floor. His eyes roved over her, taking in her body; he was more than acquainted to it by now, but he always took a moment just to carefully memorise each part again - just to keep the data fresh in his mind and to appreciate her.

"Sit back against the pillows," Walter muttered, and she eagerly did so; immediately he was over her, pressing small kisses to the corners of her mouth and her cheeks as his hand slowly reached downwards. She was already hot there, and when he pressed his fingers against her he realised she was slick too; she cried out, unable to contain it, reaching to clutch at his shoulders as her hips bucked.

Judging by this, she wouldn't last long at all.

" _Please_ ," She whimpered, "Please, I can't...I need..."

He tilted his head as he slipped one finger inside of her; she pushed her face into his shoulder, a moan vibrating against his skin. "Tell me what you need, Danny, and I will do it."

" _Fuck_ ," She hissed, grinding herself against his hand as another finger joined the first. "You're doing this on purpose... I need _you_."

"I'm right here."

" _Jesus_ , Walter!" She huffed, frustration laced with desire in her voice. "I want you _inside_ me, and you _know_ it!"

Walter grinned then, withdrawing his hand as he nodded. "Alright. What position would you like then?"

"Sitting up," Daniels decided, her entire body thrumming and _alive_. "Sit down, back against the headboard."

He did so obediently, propping a pillow behind himself as he leaned against the headboard; she wasted no time in straddling him, both exhaling heavily at the feeling of being pressed together but _not quite there_ at that final milestone. His eyes were firmly fixed on her as he reached to grip her hips; he wasn't forcing her to hurry nor to stop, instead silently allowing her to take this at her own pace.

Slowly, she lifted herself up once more and reached for his erection with one hand; she kept her eyes locked with his as she positioned him at her entrance and sunk down, even as a breathless groan left her throat and her body trembled. She could feel his hold on her tighten ever so slightly as he entered her, his jaw twitching as he restrained himself.

" _Walter_ ," She whispered, and her hands pulled at his own so that she could link their fingers together.

He smiled as he squeezed her hands gently. "Right here, Danny."

Daniels leaned forwards to capture his mouth with her own, and he reciprocated with just as much fervour as she gave; the room was hot and intimate as they kissed, bodies joined in the most intimate and primal way possible, the storm outside quite forgotten by now. As she pulled away for breath, remaining just a few inches from his lips, he felt her exhale harshly. " _I love you_."

One hand came to push the dark tufts of hair behind her ear and away from her face, his gaze adoring on her. "Yes. And I love you too."

Her heart leapt in her chest at his words; there had been a time where he never said it, and she never thought he would - but as the years had passed he had started to say it aloud more and more, proof that, despite what some of the colonists said of him, he was not a completely-unfeeling machine. Perhaps he didn't feel emotions the same way as humans did, but they were there - and they were mostly for her.

After one final searing kiss, she sat up on top of him and slowly started to move her hips, using his shoulders as leverage; she could hear his soft moans beneath her, his pelvis thrusting upwards to meet hers. She could feel his strong hands gripping her rear, helping her to move as they found a steady rhythm together that satisfied them both.

"Oh," She found herself sighing, tipping her head back as she rocked against him; each thrust had him hitting deep inside of her, _just right_. " _Oh_...feels so good..."

As she wrapped her arms around his neck, Walter buried his face into her chest; she could feel him mouthing words into her breasts, the meaning of them lost as they stuck to her skin. The friction as they moved together was glorious, the slide of him in and out of her brushing all of the right spots and making her vision turn white.

"Walter," Daniels panted, her nails digging themselves into his shoulders as she canted her hips faster. " _Walter_..."

One of his arms curled around her waist, his own pelvis lifting to match her pace; judging by the pitch of her voice, she was close to climaxing. With this knowledge, he moved his other hand, past her damp curls and to where they were connected; it took him no time to find the swollen nub of her clit, and he pressed his thumb against it - gently at first, so as to not overstimulate her too quickly, he began to rub circles.

Immediately she gave a harsh groan into the hollow of his throat, clutching him closer to herself. " _Fuck_ , Walter, _yes_...yes, just like that..."

More confident now, she felt his fingers start to press harder against her, caressing with a speed similar to that of their hips; he could feel the vibrations of her cries into his skin, her heavy breath hot and desperate. "You can let go, Danny," He murmured to her; they were so close that she could feel his mouth moving next to her ear. "Let go."

" _Yes_ ," She mewled, gritting her teeth together as she worked hard to reach her goal. "Walter...Walter...so..."

He gave a _hard_ thrust up inside of her and that was it; Daniels was close to _sobbing_ with relief as she fell over the edge, her vision blurring and ears ringing from the intensity of it. He could feel her tightening around him as she came, entire body trembling and shuddering as her voice called out _his_ name repeatedly; he held her through it, arms secure as she rode out her orgasm.

"Danny," She heard him say quietly, and one of his hands came to smooth the hair back from her sweaty forehead; he was still thrusting inside of her, though not as vigorously now, and she bit her lip at the feeling.

" _Walter_ ," She moaned back, trying to circle her hips and grind against him as best as she could. " _Please_ , Walter... _Walter_..."

And that was it; with another final hard thrust he reached his final sensory threshold. He groaned loudly, unable to contain it now, his entire system overcome by this feeling; a live current that shot up his spine, the sudden overload of sensation that his brain struggled to compute immediately, his entire body spasming uncontrollably. Daniels could feel his release of fluid inside of her, harmless but somewhat sticky to give authenticity to the experience, and she felt deeply content; she relaxed against him, hands spreading across his chest and her heartbeat gradually starting to slow down.

It took a few minutes for them both to fully come back as they lay there together in the dark; the storm outside was still raging, making the small cabin creak and shudder under the impact, but now neither of them seemed to mind. She felt his fingers running through her hair gently, careful not to hurt her, and she smiled at him somewhat weakly.

"I love you," Daniels whispered, almost inaudibly; she always felt the need to remind him, to make sure he knew that despite what others may have said about their relationship, it didn't matter to her. "You know that? I _love_ `you."

"You've said so three times tonight," Walter told her - but his own mouth was turning up too, into that shark-toothed grin she so adored. "I know you do. I love you too, Danny."

After a few more minutes of being pressed together like this and recovering, they separated; she couldn't help but give a low hiss as he slipped out of her, though she smiled brightly when he looked over at her in concern. As she quickly retrieved their discarded clothes from the floor, he reached into one of the side tables and pulled out a small pack of sanitary wipe; he gestured for her to lie down again.

"Would you like me to do it or would you prefer to do it yourself?"

She hesitated before deciding and giving an answer. "Could you perhaps do it?"

"Of course."

Neither of them said anything as he carefully cleaned his fluid from her body with one of the wipes; his hands were gentle with her, of course, and occasionally his eyes flickered to her face to make sure that she was not in any discomfort. The clean-up was never exactly _fun_ , but he always insisted - while it was quite safe to have the fluid inside of her, there was the matter of what would happen should their children need them in the night. At least with him doing it for her, it was slightly more intimate.

Once this was finished, the wipe disposed of into the bin across the room, they both redressed and settled back underneath the covers together; Daniels immediately pressed herself against him, lying her head on his chest and reaching for his hand. His fingers curled around her own, not too tight or too loose, and she found herself sighing contently.

"How long do you think the storm will last?" She asked quietly.

"It's hard to say but I don't think it will remain more than a few hours, at the most. It will be gone by morning," Walter assured her, noting her discomfort returning. "You don't need to be afraid, Daniels."

"I'm not afraid," She disagreed half-heartedly. "It's just... I don't like storms, not after what happened back on that planet. I keep thinking about those...those _things_ , and people _dying_...and _David_." She swallowed - the name felt vile in her mouth, as if it were stuck and she had forced it out. "He was going to...to..."

He shushed her gently, rubbing soothing circles into her hand with his thumb. "I know. But he won't do it to you, Daniels, I promise - he won't hurt you now, not here."

"He won't," She repeated softly. "It's stupid for me to get so worked up... He won't hurt me, but sometimes I think about what he would have done. I think about what he did to Shaw, about how he was going to do it to me...about those _things_ he created..."

"It's not stupid," Walter stated, rather matter-of-factly. "Psychological trauma often happens after severely distressing events such as what happened on the new planet - it's completely normal, Daniels, I assure you."

Daniels was silent for a minute, clearly taking some time to digest what he had said; when she spoke again, her voice was slightly louder and more assured. "We're both safe here - and so are the kids, right?"

"They are definitely safe here," He agreed immediately.

"Of course," She exhaled, relaxing slightly more. "Good."

Another silence followed as they lay entwined together, the only sounds being that of her even breathing and the thunder outside. Occasionally a bolt of lightening flashed through the window, and each time she tensed against him for just a moment. He said nothing, instead keeping a hand on her back to reassure her that he was still there with her, that he would not be going anywhere.

The quiet contentment that had fallen between them didn't last long; just minutes later the sound of small feet against wooden floorboard could be heard coming closer to their bedroom. Another, slightly lighter, pair of feet joined seconds later, slightly quicker as though they were running.

"That will be the children," Walter said calmly, already sitting up.

Sure enough, it was mere moments later that the door creaked open and their children entered; Maggie was first, half-running over to the bed and clambering to bury herself between her parents. Jacob followed after, clutching a blanket around his shoulders and looking extremely frightened.

"Daddy!" Maggie whimpered, tugging at her father's hoodie. "Scary noises."

"The house might come down!" Jacob worried, settling against their mother and drawing his blanket tighter around himself.

Walter, ever the calm and in-control parent, merely shook his head as he patted his daughter on the back. "The house won't come down, I promise. The storm will pass soon, and then there won't be so many loud noises."

"It's _scary_ ," She cried weakly, clinging to him.

Her brother nodded in agreement. "It's too loud...it sounds like there's a _monster_ outside."

"A monster?" Daniels repeated, and he nodded fearfully. "No, there are no monsters - and if there _were_ , then they're not getting inside this cabin, I swear."

Maggie reached out, clasping one of her mother's hands in her own and taking her father's in the other. "Wanna stay here," She whispered, bottom lip wobbling. "Wanna stay with you."

"Me too," Jacob decided quickly, wriggling to clamber underneath the duvet with them. "It's safe here."

Neither of the children looked as if they were about to budge - there would be no hope in convincing them to go back to their own beds during this storm. Daniels nodded, smoothing down the unruly hair on their son's forehead as she lay down again. "Okay. Just for tonight then."

It was somewhat of a tight squeeze, even though both children were very small; it required a large amount of snuggling up together in order for them all to fit comfortably, the children pressed between their parents. It took no time for them both to fall asleep, Maggie first as she buried her face into their father's side, and then their son as he curled up beside their mother.

Once certain that both children were fast asleep, Daniels looked over the sleeping forms of their children and to her synthetic. "You were right," She mumbled, somewhat tiredly. "They're both safe here... And even if they weren't, I'd still do anything to make sure they're safe."

"I know you would," Walter agreed. "And you know that I would too. It's my duty to protect you and the children - to protect our family."

Her heart warmed in her chest at his words as she shifted on the bed to get more comfortable; he would be awake all night to make sure nothing disturbed her or the children, and it was more than easy to relax with that knowledge in her mind. Another weak peal of thunder sounded from outside, but it was clear that the storm was already starting to calm down slightly - in just a few hours, it would have completely disappeared. A peaceful silence fell over the room, a sense of relaxed calm and serenity.

"You're happy here," She said suddenly, glancing at him. "Aren't you?"

Not missing a beat, Walter seemed to consider this for just a moment. "I do not feel emotions such as 'happiness' like humans do, of course, but I would say so. What I feel when I am around you - and our children - is what I believe happiness to feel like, Danny...so, yes, I would say that I am happy. Would you say that you are happy?"

Daniels looked at their children - two beautiful children who, despite not being theirs genetically, were _theirs_ \- and back to him, a large content smile brightening her face. "Yeah, I definitely am."

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just make a reference to Fassbender's giant dick in this fic? Yes I did, it seems.
> 
> Feedback is love :) Follow me on tumblr @newt-loves-tina
> 
> Like what I post? Why don't you check out [my Ko-fi page](https://www.ko-fi.com/meganwalsh)?


End file.
